


Valentine

by hushboys (taemin)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time Together, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, awkward confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/pseuds/hushboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each time they go out like this it gets a little harder for Byulyi to go home and pretend like nothing happened the next morning. Despite spending all of her free time with Byulyi, Yongsun's never given any indication that she's interested in anything more than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

☽ ☼ ☾

The bars close at two, but Byulyi knows where there's an illicit after-hours club in the basement of some place in Hongdae, and since it doesn't take much to convince Yongsun of anything that involves drinks and dancing, they're there until dawn, bodies pressed close together to ward off any weird guys. It's a defense mechanism: Yongsun keeps her eyes trained on Byulyi, and the world just melts away. They're out to have fun with each other, not to waste time on some nameless assholes who are just there to bother girls, hoping to get lucky with the first one to give them the time of day.

Byulyi prefers dancing with Yongsun anyway. For one, she's an incredible dancer. She swivels her hips and turns, back pressed against Byulyi's chest for a moment. Byulyi's hand finds Yongsun's waist and pulls her so close that all she can smell is hairspray and perfume. They move together like that, music throbbing in Byulyi's veins. And then Yongsun turns again, lips so close to Byulyi's ear as she shouts over the bass, _"They're staring at us again."_

It's intense. Each time they go out like this it gets a little harder for Byulyi to go home and pretend like nothing happened the next morning. Despite spending all of her free time with Byulyi, Yongsun's never given any indication that she's interested in anything more than this.

Whatever _this_ is. Yongsun tosses her head back, the loose curls she'd ironed so painstakingly in front of the mirror before going out this evening long-since flattened by sweat into soft waves. Byulyi's arm goes back around her waist, and then they're navel-to-navel, staring into each other's eyes with a burning hunger that, six drinks deep, Byulyi just can't bother to hide anymore.

Most of the night's a blur, but Byulyi will never forget the moment everything changes: the moment Yongsun leans in, breath smelling sweet like the citron soju they'd shared earlier, and instead of whispering something like _they're staring again_ in Byulyi's ear, she kisses her squarely on the mouth.

It feels right, so Byulyi doesn't pull away.

☽ ☼ ☾

Byulyi doesn't remember the walk home but they both make it unscathed and she starts to sober up when Yongsun brushes past into Byulyi's room to flop down on the bed, still fully-clothed.

"You're wasted," Byulyi says, patting at Yongsun's arm. "This isn't your bed."

"Shut up. You drank more than I did."

"What's going to happen when you get a boyfriend?" Byulyi wonders aloud, stroking Yongsun's hair. "He's going to get jealous."

"Don't want one," Yongsun mutters immediately. "Don't need one."

Byulyi lets that hang in the air for a moment before she dares to ask, "Why?"

"I think about it sometimes," Yongsun admits after another long pause. Her cheeks are flushed red and she's staring at the ceiling so hard she's likely to burn a hole clean through to the apartment above theirs. "I really don't know, but sometimes it just seems like it'll never work out. I don't want to date a boy, I'm having fun with you."

Byulyi draws a slow breath through her nose and puts her hand on Yongsun's stomach comfortingly. She doesn't mean it like that, Byulyi's sure. It's a friendship thing. "You don't have to date until you're ready."

"Yeah," she says quietly. "I don't think that's what it is."

☽ ☼ ☾

Byulyi wakes up with the harsh light of late morning streaming through her open blinds and flips the duvet back to pull the curtains shut for a few more hours of darkness. Miraculously, she's not hungover, but she does trip over a pair of four inch heels on her way to the window and she ends up drinking the whole glass of water on the nightstand before she tries to get back in bed.

Yongsun emerges from under the duvet, her sleep-tousled hair cascading across her face like sunshine. Byulyi can't help but grin at Yongsun's scrunched nose, the exaggerated pout of her lower lip. Yongsun's always been a pretty girl, but secretly, Byulyi finds her downright _adorable_ when she's just woken up.

"What time is it?" Yongsun asks, her voice a little raspy from yelling to be heard over the music the night before.

"Don't know," Byulyi says, falling back against the mattress. "Don't know what happened to my phone last night." She turns and sees Yongsun's sleepy smile and she's hit with a vivid memory from the night before. The kiss, still an unanswered question between them.

Yongsun seems to notice, or maybe she's remembering too, because her smile fades, replaced by an apprehensive lift of her eyebrows. "So," she says, and then hesitates. Byulyi steps in to save her.

"We drank a lot last night."

"Yeah, we did." Yongsun bites her lip. Byulyi doesn't want to leave it there, though. If she doesn't say something now, they'll just keep doing this, and it's driving her crazy, not knowing if she's imagining things. 

"But I remember."

"I'm sorry—"

"No, don't be," Byulyi says. "It was—" _Awesome? Amazing?_ She struggles to find the right word that doesn't sound overeager and settles on, "Really... great."

Yongsun swallows audibly, unable to hide the ecstatic grin from creeping onto her face. "Oh."

"It doesn't have to mean anything has to change," Byulyi says quickly. She means it, too: she's happy like this, being Yongsun's roommate, spending their free time together the way they've always done. Casual. It'll happen, or it won't, but she's not going to push Yongsun into anything she's not ready for.

They lie there side-by-side for a moment, just watching each other. Yongsun's gaze keeps flicking to Byulyi's mouth and back up again, clearly struggling to come to a decision.

"I want—you," she says, cheeks bright pink. 

Byulyi can't help giggling, which seems to ease the tension enough for Yongsun to slide over to Byulyi's side of the bed. She waits. Byulyi brushes the hair out of Yongsun's eyes, taking her time to loop a strand behind her ear, and then kisses her. 

Maybe because it's early, or maybe because it's been building up to this moment for a long time, but Yongsun moans _so softly_ into Byulyi's mouth that Byulyi feels her body flush hot, suddenly primed and ready to be touched, cunt aching for relief. She stops short of allowing her hands to wander.

"We don't have to do anything right now—"

"Can we?" Yongsun asks, sitting up. In her wildest dreams, Byulyi hadn't imagined their first time going something like this, still in last night's makeup, pawing at each other like desperate teenagers. She hasn't even brushed her teeth. But Yongsun... the way she's looking down at Byulyi, her eyes dark, lips parted, face haloed by all that gorgeous hair...

Byulyi rises to meet her, hand wrapped around the base of her neck, kissing an affirmation into Yongsun's full mouth.

They've been roommates for years, so undressing in front of each other hasn't been a big deal for years. There's something special about it now, the deliberate way Yongsun keeps her eyes wide open and focused on Byulyi. She tugs off the shoulders of her tank top and pushes it down around her stomach, exposing her breasts, still soft and warm. Byulyi leans in, magnetized, and puckers her lips around the soft areola, kissing it, blowing cool air as her nipple stiffens against her lower lip. Yongsun's fingers twist at her other nipple, coaxing it into stiffness, her body pushing involuntarily into Byulyi's as she kicks off the tank top the rest of the way and they settle back against the pillows. 

It's not enough. Byulyi pushes aside the crotch of her panties and can feel Yongsun's arousal before she can even see it, slick on her fingers, soaking through the cotton panel. 

"You're so wet already," she says, amazed, and Yongsun laughs again, self-conscious, mumbling something that sounds like, ' _You always make me wet_.' Byulyi wants her to repeat it, but she also wants her to fall apart, and she wants to be the cause of that. "Me, too," she says instead.

She sticks a thumb up the side of Yongsun's cotton panties and pulls them down to her thighs, just enough to expose the dark thatch of hair between her legs. Yongsun swallows audibly, which gives Byulyi pause.

"Is this still okay?"

Yongsun sounds out of breath like she's been running a marathon. "Y-yeah," she says, reciprocating, her hand cupping Byulyi's mound through her underwear. Byulyi kisses her, then retreats on her elbows, trailing kisses down Yongsun's stomach as she goes.

Byulyi takes a moment to admire the smooth curve of Yongsun's thighs, the wet smell of her arousal, her pussy already flushed and swollen. Byulyi slides a fingertip in, just to spread the fluid on her fingertips, and then catches Yongsun staring down at her, an arm slung across her breasts self-consciously. Byulyi holds the eye contact and slips her fingers into her mouth, sucking them clean.

"Oh, my god," Yongsun says, and laughs nervously.

"When was the last time somebody went down on you?"

"Once," Yongsun admits. "Minseok. In high school. It didn't get me off—he said it made him tired, so he stopped."

Byulyi licks her lips and laps her tongue over Yongsun's spread folds, just to watch her shiver. "I don't have that problem," she says, tasting Yongsun for the first time.

Yongsun makes these gorgeous, filthy noises with each flick of Byulyi's tongue. Byulyi knows them well, but this is her first time causing them. She's heard Yongsun masturbating before. Usually when Byulyi goes to bed early, she'll lie in bed and listen to the heavy scratch of the top drawer of Yongsun's nightstand, and then the familiar hum of the vibrator. Sometimes it'd be too much, listening to the muffled whimpers on the other side of the wall as Yongsun tried to come quietly. Byulyi feels immensely guilty about it but sometimes she'd get off listening to her, bringing herself to release again and again with her fingers, imagining they were Yongsun's instead.

She pauses to take a breath and laughs at Yongsun, flushed and sweaty, her hair fanned out over Byulyi's pillow. "Come here," she coaxes, getting Yongsun up onto wobbly knees and tugging her forward. She lies down and motions for Yongsun to climb over her.

"Oh, my god," Yongsun says again. "Are you crazy? I'm not going to sit on your _face_ —"

"Relax, you're not going to suffocate me," she says. "This angle is better for me."

From the way Yongsun's trembling and moaning, Byulyi could probably get her to come in fifteen seconds or less, but she takes her time, fingers spreading her wide so she can lick slow stripes up her slit, sucking at her clit, coaxing her to the limit only to slow down _just_ before she gets her there.

"So close," Yongsun pants, leaning forward to brace her hand against the headboard, "I just need—oh, _god_ , yeah, like that—"

Byulyi drops her hand to pull Yongsun's ass closer into her face, bringing her legs tightly around her head. The volume of Yongsun's moans increase, her hips flexing up against Byulyi's mouth, her own hand between her legs—and then she comes with a hurt gasp Byulyi's heard dozens of times through the wall. She keeps Yongsun steady, knowing there's a second one there—a few well-timed sucks, her fingers taking over as Yongsun's falter, and she comes again with a shout on the heels of the first one.

"Shit," Yongsun says when her breathing eases, her hair damp and sticking to her cleavage. She rearranges herself next to Byulyi, offering her a tissue to wipe her face. " _Wow._ "

Byulyi balls up the used tissue and throws it over the end of the bed to deal with later. Her underwear's soaking wet. She's still so turned on that pressing her thighs together might just be enough to take the edge off—

Yongsun notices. "No, let me. Show me," she says, fingertips walking down Byulyi's stomach. "Tell me what you like." Her voice changes, shyer this time: "I've never gone down on anyone before, but—"

"No. We can do that some other time." Byulyi closes her eyes, back arching into Yongsun's body. "Just—finger me—I'm soaking wet already, listening to you come—"

Yongsun kisses her. Byulyi can hear the wet sounds of her own cunt, each swipe of Yongsun's fingertips against her clit setting all of her nerves on fire in the best way. Yongsun speeds up at Byulyi's urging, and then she's falling, her nails digging into Yongsun's arm, her pussy clenching as the orgasm hits her in waves—it's amazing, it's the best orgasm of her life—and then it's too much—

"Okay," she wheezes. "Just—give me a minute—" she says. Yongsun looks mortified for half a second until Byulyi cups her cheek and kisses her.

"I'm sorry, was that awful?" Yongsun asks.

"I—no way, that was—fucking amazing. Thank you." Byulyi laughs, wrapping her arm around Yongsun's waist and pulling their bare bodies close. She can feel the wet spot she's leaving on the sheets, but she doesn't give a fuck right now. She's too comfortable to clean up just yet. "Are you okay?"

Yongsun smiles, looking righteously sexed up, her hair flying in all directions, her eyes weary but bright. "Yeah, I'm—really great. Are we good?"

"Yeah," Byulyi says. Her hand finds Yongsun's under the sheet, the way it always does. She laces their fingers together and kisses their fists. "We're so good."

☽ ☼ ☾


End file.
